ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Curl of Power
This is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power Plot Old George is in a castle planning to take the Curl of Power. His Forever Knights enter the room and Old George closes the book he was reading. He stands up and picks up a stone with pink lines on it. The stone begins to glow fully pink and then there is a pink flash. After the flash, nobody is inside the room... Meanwhile, Ben Gwen and Kevin are sitting by a table at Mr. Smoothy when fans appear and start shouting Ben's name and they want an autograph so they start running towards the table. Ben states that this always happens when he's at Mr. Smoothy. Ben turns into Cannonbolt. He jumps over the fans and turns into a ball when he lands. He stops and faces the fans. Cannonbolt does a burnout (making a smokescreen) and rolls away. When Gwen and Kevin find him, he is stuck in bubblegum. Ben turns back into human form. Old George's Knights (and Old George) are heading for the Temple where the Curl of Power is. They stop and let Old George pass. There is a big rectangular stone with an oval-shaped gap in the middle. Old George puts the teleportation stone in the gap, and, with some effort, the stone fits. The rectangular stone crumples and the temple is visible to human eyes. The team continues on the quest for the curl of power. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in the car, they get a message from Azmuth on Ben's Ultimatrix. Azmuth says that Old George and his knights are heading to get the Curl of Power. Ben says that he doesn't know what is the Curl of Power and even Kevin doesn't. Gwen tracks Old George to an empty place, where there is no one around. Kevin sees the crumpled rectangle and picks the stone up from it. The rectangle regenerates. Kevin puts the stone in the rectangle and it crumples again. The temple appears and Gwen sees a knight on the top of the steps. The knight shoots a blast at them but misses. He runs into the temple. Ben and Kevin run up the steps while Gwen floats up to the top on a platform. Ben wants to turn into Swampfire to fight the knights but becomes a new alien-Alieninja. He easily defeats the knights and turns back. Old George and the last of his knights (the Elites) get to the Curl of Power but hear Ben, Gwen and Kevin run up to them. Kevin and Gwen fight the knights while Ben gets ready to fight Old George. Gwen gets knocked out and Kevin runs up to her, but gets hit in the neck by one of the knight's two fingers. Kevin quietly screams like a girl and gets knocked out too. Ben wants to turns into Fourarms but the Ultimatrix scans the curl of power and turns him into Curlz. He fights Old George but fails, so he turns into Alieninja again. He gains the upper hand until George calls on his knights to help him. Ben turns into Swampfire and defeats the knights, and goes ultimate to stop Old George. Ultimate Swampfire uses blue fire to gain the upper hand, but the Ultimatrix times out turning him back to Ben. Old George pushes Ben away and picks up the Curl of Power (a black stone shaped like a crescent moon) but the Curl turns into dust and the Temple starts to crack. Ben turns into Fourarms, picks up Gwen and Kevin, who are still knocked out, and runs away. Ben jumps out in time when the Temple broke into pieces. He turns into Big Chill and flies off holding Gwen and Kevin. Old George is still seen to be alive. He uses a holoprojector to contact Enoch. He orders Enoch to defeat Ben once and for all. Characters Ben Gwen Kevin Fans Villains Old George Elites Knights Enoch Items Ultimatrix Teleportation Stone Curl of Power Holoprojector Aliens Used Cannonbolt Alieninja (x2) Curlz Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire Fourarms Big Chill Main Events *Old George returns *The Curl of Power is discovered. *Ben turns into Curlz and Alieninja for the first time. *Enoch is planned to return in Enoch's Revenge. Category:Episodes